wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Triple Finish
Triple Finish is the Pokémon Trainer's Final Smash. It is the same regardless of the Pokémon that grabs the Smash Ball. The trainer brings out all three of his Pokémon. Charizard then uses Fire Blast (which is also the final move used to send the opponents flying), a large human-shaped flame, Squirtle uses Hydro Pump, a multi-directional spray of water, and Ivysaur uses SolarBeam, a narrow beam of concentrated light, to create a massive projectile which can hold targets in place within the blast. It does more damage to players that are closer to the Pokémon, where all three moves will hit at once. When an opponent is as close as possible, they take about 57% damage. However, a downside to this Final Smash can be if the opponent is too close, they will be sent straight up by a concentrated ball of energy in front of the Pokémon, and then can avoid the attack. The move can be used in mid-air, where Charizard will carry the other two using its wings, allowing the team to hover. After several seconds, the Trainer recalls the other two Pokémon and the Final Smash ends. While using it, a box of text (like the ones in Pokémon games, based on the ones from the fourth generation games) appears on the bottom of the scene, which states, "Take that! Triple Finish!" (which the Pokémon Trainer also screams out loud), and later "It's super effective!". It should be noted that the second message only pops up if the attack causes damage to opponents; if it misses, the first message will remain for the duration of the attack. The text box blocks damage meters. The camera also zooms in on the trio, slowly zooming out as the attack goes on. Trophy Info The Final Smash of the Pokémon Trainer. Squirtle, Ivysaur, and Charizard join forces to simultaneously use Hydro Pump, SolarBeam, and Fire Blast. This is the only time all three of them appear on the screen together, so this move boasts the strength of three in one. A window will appear on the screen, but don't worry about it. Origin As stated above, all three of the attacks have featured in every main installment in the Pokemon franchise. In the early generations, these moves were known as being the strongest moves for their types, Water, Grass and Fire respectively. This actual Triple Finish concept itself is probably derived from the Pokémon anime, where on several occasions, groups of Pokémon have combined their attacks to make them more powerful and send enemies (more often than not Team Rocket) flying into the distance. Also mentioned earlier is the integration of the text boxes. The phrase "It's super effective!" has always been used ever since the first trio of titles in the series - during battles, whenever the type of attack used by the Pokémon is used on a foe that is weak against said type of attack, such as a Fire attack used on a Grass Pokemon, the game would display the message "It's super effective!", and the sound used to indicate damage changes as well. Trivia *This Final Smash can actually be used to view off-camera pieces of scenery on stages without pausing and changing the angle. If one stands at the edge of the screen and faces away from any stage before activating the attack, the zooming effect will show graphics that one wouldn't ordinarily see during a brawl. *In the Pokemon franchise, the most Pokemon you can have out is two, that being in double battles. *The text box and the text inside it resembles Pokemon Diamond and Pearl's text box and text. Category:Final Smashes Category:Trophies Category:Trophies (SSBB) Category:Final Smash Trophies Category:Pokémon Trophies Category:Pokémon universe Category:Super Smash Bros. attacks